This protocol seeks to study in a controlled, randomized fashion, the response rates, duration of response, and cost effectiveness associated with the use of high-dose IVIG and the Prosorba column in adult patients with steroid-refractory severe, acute, or chronic ITP. Both IVIG and the Prosorba column are approved by the FDA for ITP treatment.